


Random Factor

by athousandwinds



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The observed observer. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Factor

Kagami is everything Sakura is not, male and sleek and sly; she wonders if this might be the reason she doesn't trust him. He was born in Mugenjou – _Babylon City_, she thinks, and that's almost enough for her; in some ways she and Juubei are very alike – and she is from…outside.

She says nothing of her concerns to MakubeX; she isn't sure that he won't simply blink his too-old eyes at her and say, "I know. I have factored it into my calculations". It would be a relief, in a way, more confirmation that MakubeX has everything under control. And yet. And yet. It would be another sign that he is no longer…not one of them, because they will always love him – _she_ will always love him – and that makes him theirs, in an illogical process of thought, but no longer with them, his mind being far away. Sakura hopes it is in Babylon City.

Besides, her worries are too nebulous, too unproven. If she were cleverer – cleverer than MakubeX, that is, and she feels that that is unlikely – she would find a way to kill him without anyone suspecting, but MakubeX's eyes are everywhere and she would never do anything to throw his calculations off.

She cannot kill him and she cannot prevent MakubeX from working with him, but she can watch him, she can prevent him from hurting MakubeX while she still draws breath. So that is what Sakura does.


End file.
